eragon_sporkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eragon Twenty
Chapters Trail of Oil, Worshipers of Helgrind. I want an icon that says "I drink human blood. The mountain tells me to" Summary Something I forgot to mention last time. Eragon's now a master swordsman. We're barely half way through the first book in a three book series and he's a master swordsman. There's no where for him to now that he's at the top. There's no room for him to grow or to get better. He's already there. He's got two and a half books to go, and he's already perfect. Where is there for him to go now? He has no room to grow. It makes him uninteresting. We know he's not going to fail, because he's perfect. There's no risk. No risk, no suspense. No reason to read. Now, onto the new chapters. Brom and Eragon go out and search for someone who knows about the Seithr oil. Eragon goes around the city and talks to shopkeepers and workers. He seems to go about this randomly talking to any sort of people. Though luck is with him and he finds out which warehouse the oil is taken to. Now if I was going to do this intelligently, I would have started out at the warehouses. Now, all these people know that someone is looking for shipments of Seither oil and someone might tell the wrong person. The more people that you ask, the more chance you have to tell the wrong person, who will be telling the people you don't want to know about what you're doing. However he and Brom do eventually learn where the Seithr oil is sent. Guess where the Evil Minions of the Evil King are located? They're located near the Evil Mountain. Yes. How unexpected. Where else would you look for the Evil Minions but at the Evil Mountain which is near the Evil City with the Evil Religion. If I get any more Evil I'm going to be a Dark Sith Lord. I mean it's so predictable that the Evil Minions live near the Evil Mountain. If I were an Evil minion trying to escape notice, I would live in a regular city, in a regular house and do charity work to throw people off the scent. And not only that, when the heroes try and stop me, I'll have the city on my side saying No, I'm not evil. I do good things. Hah! Much more intelligent. Meanwhile, Brom also learned that Galby is leaving his castle to talk to the lord of the Evil City. Which gives them a dead line because they don't want to be in the city when Galby is there. Eragon also decides to choose to join the Varden, if he has to. Who here didn't see that coming? We get another view on how this city is Evil. Eragon goes wandering around while Brom does some secret work to discover how the oil and supplies are delivered to the mountain, and guess what he discovers the Evil City dwellers doing? Buying slaves. Yes. Slavery is of course, Evil. Never mind the fact that has been legal in the empire since it's inception and Eragon has grown up in this Empire where slavery has been legal. There is no reason for him to think that slavery isn't Evil, but he does so because Slavery is Evil. And Eragon knows this because he is the Hero, despite that there isn't any reason for him to think otherwise. But of course, we already know that the Empire is Evil and so therefor anything that they endorse must be Evil. And we already knew that Slavery, in modern day life, is Evil, so it must be in Eragon land. Or at least for Eragon our Hero who is Good. Then for some reason Eragon goes into the large cathedral and prays there. Or at least pays homage to the cathedral itself. Because... I'm not really sure why he does this. It's completely out of character for him to do so. He's never shown any inclination to do this anywhere else. He's not even thought about gods (though there isn't a god here, just the Evil mountain) we don't even know if they exist. But Eragon has never shown himself to be that sort of thoughtful, insightful or reflective person, yet he does this sort of thing. Very Out of Character. However his moment of reflection allows him to be ambushed by the Ra'zac. How they knew he was there, I don't know. I guess it was some sort of freak coincidence. They chase him. He escapes. He tells Brom and they leave the city by the hair of their teeth. So, now the Ra'zac are going to be on their tail. How exciting. Oh, and I apologize for abusing the capital letter "E" in this post. Category:Eragon Category:Inheritance Cycle